Angel's Future
by Lonely Angel of Fire
Summary: While leaving the Asgard Ranch they meet a man who goes by the name of Arketh, who seems to be their enemy-ad is proven to be by Kratos. But Lloyd thinks otherwise and finds out the truth... and wonders if he should trust him or not...
1. Chapter 1

Me: I know... I should be writing Twists... but I like this story.  
Lloyd: That's not what you said yesterday  
Me: Shut up! I like it now!  
Lloyd: Do I have to be your muse?  
Me: Yep!  
Lloyd: *groans* LonelyAngel of Fire doesn't own Tales of symphonia

* * *

Chapter 1 Arketh

_The man looked around the room, they didn't have any furniture in there, only his companions lay against the walls. He looked out the window, where he could see thousands of enemies searching for them. He looked over at his brother, covered in blood, mostly his own. His wife was sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder, along with a young girl and boy. On the other side of the room were the man's wife and child, both seeping. The man looked at his brother, who was awake, looking over at the man.  
"We're going to lose soon," He said._

_The man looked over at him, "There isn't anything we can do?"  
"I could…" His brother sighed, then lowered his voice, "Do THAT…."  
"You don't have enough mana to do that. But at this point… I guess it is our only option right now… Let me do it. I should have enough mana to do it."  
"…Alright, and whatever happens… Don't die. For me, Mom, and Dad."  
The man walked over and picked up the sword that lay in front of his brother.  
"Origin! Please-!"  
_

* * *

Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Genis, Sheena and Kratos were running down the hallway, trying to get out of Kvar's ranch before it exploded. They hadn't run into any desians until they turned one corner, where about ten desians were.

"Dammit!" Lloyd shouted, taking out his swords.

"Let's hurry," Kratos said, taking out his sword.

They were quickly losing, due to the larger number of desians; they had only succeeded in killing one of them. Lloyd had been knocked out as well.

"What are we going to do?" Genis shouted.

Just as Genis finished shouting, another desian came up.

"Great. Another one to worry about," Sheena moaned.

Though the desian didn't try to fight against the chosen's group, instead, he started to attack the other desians desians.

"Arketh! What are you doing?!" One of the desians shouted.

"Hmph," Arketh stabbed him.

Kratos took out the last desian, leaving Arketh to notice Lloyd.

"…" His eyes narrowed, "Lloyd…?"

"Who are you?" Raine asked.

"… I'm," Arketh sighed, "Arketh. Wait… If you guys are here… And this is Kvar's…" Arketh's eyes widened, "I'm getting out of here before the place blows up!" He turned and ran, the chosen's group realizing that they had to run, Kratos ended up carrying Lloyd.

---

Once a fair distance away from the ranch, they turned their attention to Arketh.

"Who are you? Are you with the desians?" Raine asked.

Arketh took off his helmet, revealing black hair and blue eyes. "I… It's complicated. But I can tell you that I am not with desians."

Kratos' eyes narrowed.

"Then why are you dressed as one?!" Genis shouted.

Arketh looked away, "I don't know."

"Amnesia?" Raine said curiously.

"I guess you could call it that," Arketh looked at Lloyd, "What happened to him?"

"One of the blows from the desians knocked him out," Kratos stated.

"…I see," Arketh looked up, "I've answered your question, so tell me; who are you?"

"I'm Colette Brunel!" Colette chirped.

"You're the Chosen, right?" Arketh asked.

"Yep!"

The rest of the group introduced themselves, Sheena going last, "I'm Sheena Fujibayashi." She could've sworn she saw Arketh flinch when she said her name.

"Arghhh…" Everyone turned to see Lloyd sitting up, holding his head, "I feel like someone dumped bricks on my head…"

Arketh snickered, trying to hold in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Genis asked angrily.

"N-Nothing… It just reminded me of something that happened to my little brother once." Arketh sighed.

"Why's there a desian here?!" Lloyd shouted.

"I'm not a desian… Even though I'm dressed like one for some reason…" Arketh muttered.

"O-oh… So who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Arketh," He extended a hand, helping Lloyd to stand up.

---

That night, after Genis had fallen asleep, and Colette pretended to, the rest of the group waited for Arketh to. When they were sure he did, Raine spoke up, "I don't think we should trust him."

"I don't think so either." The other three looked up in surprise to Lloyd's words.

"What?" Sheena said, confused.

"I don't think we should trust him… He's strange," Lloyd said.

"And I'm not strange?" Sheena joked.

"He has the same eyes as me… It's creepy…" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd? Are you alright? Arketh has black hair and blue eyes… He looks nothing like you," Raine asked.

"What?" Lloyd said confused.

"Maybe you should-" Raine was interrupted by Arketh, who had shouted, "Argh!"

Raine turned to look at Arketh, who was wide awake, looking at his reflection in his helmet with a look of horror on his face.

"Arketh… How long have you been awake?" Sheena asked.

Arketh ignored her, and was now muttering things, that nobody but Colette and Kratos could hear.

Kratos paled at one of his comments, while Colette sat up and yelled at him, "That's mean, Mr. Arketh!"

"In your point of view, I guess," Arketh growled.

"What are you so upset about?" Sheena asked.

"…" Arketh looked at his reflection again, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"…" Kratos was now glaring at Arketh.

Arketh noticed this, "If you have something to say, say it."

"Hmph," Kratos turned away, watching Arketh out of the corner of his eye.

"Were you awake the entire time?" Raine asked.

"Yes. Sorry for eavesdropping. I don't care if you trust me or not. I'll probably be leaving tomorrow, anyway." Arketh explained, "There are some things I must do…"

"I see." Raine nodded.

"I will keep watch tonight; the rest of you should get some sleep." Kratos said.

They all eventually fell asleep, except Colette, who was just lying down, and Arketh.

"You should sleep too." Kratos pointed out.

"How do I know that you won't kill me while I'm sleeping?" Arketh asked, smirking.

"Hmph."

"It doesn't really have anything to do with that actually," Arketh sighed, "I can go a couple days without sleep."

"I see," Kratos replied.

"… You really aren't a conversation person, are you?" Arketh asked, looking over at Kratos.

"I've been told," He replied.

"I swear, when I find the one who me into this, I'm going to murder him," Arketh muttered.

* * *

Me: I hope it was okay... Though, Have I confused any of you yet?  
Lloyd: please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Thanks so much everyone who reviewed  
By the way, There will be a bit of SheenaXOC sorry...  
Lloyd: Lonely Angel of Fire doesn't own Tales of Symphonia!

* * *

Chapter 2 A Desian

_Nothing happened. Nothing at all.  
The man looked around confused, "Why isn't it working?!"  
His brother looked at the man, "Not enough mana, I could give you the rest of mine-"  
"No! You'd die if you do that!" The man cried, "We have to-"He was cut off when the door swung open, and quickly closed. His brother ran past him, hugging the red-haired man who had come in. The red-haired man looked up, "Who are you?" His voice showed that he clearly didn't trust the man.  
__"...Arketh," He replied.  
__"I see."  
__"That's it!" Arketh's brother exclaimed, "Dad, can you give Arketh some of your mana so he can try to save us?"  
__The man was still glaring at Arketh, "Alright."_

_

* * *

_

Arketh sat up quickly, sighing in relief upon seeing the Chosen's group.

"Are you alright, Mr. Arketh?" Colette asked, handing him a piece of bread.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just a bad dream. And please, call me Arketh."

"Okay!" Colette chirped. She walked skipped away, humming.

Arketh looked over at Raine, "Can you tell me which direction Luin is?"

"Why would you want to go to Luin? It's been destroyed." Raine replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It is?" Arketh asked, surprised.

"For Kvar's son, I'd thought you would've known that," Kratos said.

"W-What? What are you talking about?! I'm not Kvar's son!" Arketh exclaimed.

"Kratos?" Lloyd said, looking at the man.

"Here," Kratos walked over to Arketh and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, which revealed a scar going from his shoulder to about halfway down his arm, "I gave you that wound a few years ago."

Arketh, jumped back, away from Kratos' grasp, "I swear, I'm not..." he turned away, "I guess it's impossible to prove me innocent with all the evidence..."

Raine stood up, "So you are a desian... Just as I thought, you were going to gain our trust then kill us?"

Arketh didn't look up, "Of course not." He looked up, "I... hate desians. Especially Kvar. But it doesn't matter. Really, I would let you kill me right now if it weren't the fact that I have things to do." Arketh turned to leave, not looking behind him.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

Arketh turned around in surprise, "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why would you say things like that?"

"I..." Arketh sighed, "I really hate desians, even if my father is Kvar. In a way they... never mind, I should go." Arketh turned around once more, but looked back and asked, "Umm... Even if Luin is destroyed... which way is it?"  
He was answered by silence.

"Alright, then don't tell me, and uhhh... thanks for not killing me..." Arketh then turned and left, the group still hadn't said anything.

"That was strange," Sheena said, breaking the silence.

* * *

After they released the fourth seal and were starting to make their way to Lake Umacy, most of the group hadn't really thought much about their strange encounter with Arketh. Except Lloyd. Lloyd was positive that Arketh had brown hair and the same red eyes as he had. He didn't understand what Kratos had meant when he said there was a scar on Arketh's right arm, there wasn't anything there. Plus, Arketh looked nothing like Kvar.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Raine asked.

"I'm fine. I just spaced out a bit," Lloyd explained.

"You should pay more attention, Lloyd," Kratos reminded him.

"I know, I know!" Lloyd exclaimed. He began to pay more attention to the task ahead of him.

------

Arketh was horribly lost.

"Dammit... I really should have spent more time in Sylvarant..." He muttered to himself, "Great, now I'm talking to myself! Do I think that Origin will hear me and turn me back to normal or something?" Arketh sighed, no time to regret not being specific, he had to find a way to Derris Kharlan.

"Although... I can't believe he gave me the appearance of Kvar's son..." Arketh muttered. He continued to walk through the forest, looking around for any signs that he might be near some town.  
Although, knowing his sense of direction, he could be near the Triet Desert at the moment. Though he was lucky, and walked into a clearing beside a lake. He glanced into the waters and thought he saw a unicorn. Walking to the lake edge, he confirmed that it was, and looked at his reflection.

"Black hair, blue eyes, a scar on my left arm, half elf, desian..." Arketh sighed, "Man. This sucks." He walked away from the water, and sat down at the base of a tree, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

The chosen's group really was surprised when they found Arketh snoring away when they arrived at Lake Umacy.

"Isn't... that Arketh?" Lloyd asked.

"It is," Raine said, staring as Arketh stopped snoring and started to mumble.

--

"Raine, Genis look out!" Arketh woke with a start, in shock until he realized Lloyd and the others were there. They were eating, but had stopped to stare at him after his outburst.  
Slowly, Arketh realized that they had tied his hands behind his back, and his feet.

"What are you guys? A bunch of those murderous angels in disguise?" Arketh muttered. Although, nobody heard him.

"I'm guessing you tied me up because I'm an 'enemy', right?" Arketh asked.

"Yes." Raine replied.

"Although, it was entertaining to listen to you talk in your sleep," Kratos said. Arketh paled.

"You have very interesting thoughts on us," Raine said, taking a bite out of the sandwich she was eating. Arketh went red and looked over at the water, but turned the other way so he couldn't see his reflection, "What did I say, exactly?"

"Just your opinions on all of us," Lloyd said, "Do you really have a crush on Sheena, though?"

Arketh knew what he had said. He had said Genis was the smart brat, Raine was the maniac, Colette was the clumsy chosen, Lloyd was an idiot and Sheena...

"S-Shut up! It was a different Sheena! My wife..." Arketh exclaimed.

"Riiight..." Genis said.

"I'm serious! My wife's name is Sheena!" Arketh exclaimed, "I didn't say anything else, did I?"

"Something about angels coming to kill you," Genis replied.

"Oh. Okay, that's fine; I can live with you guys knowing that..." Arketh sighed, "Why did you tie me up?"

"In case you attacked when you woke up," Raine replied.

"If you were worried about that, why didn't you just kill me? Besides, I don't have any kind of weapon to fight with..."

"Ask them," Raine said, gesturing to Lloyd, Genis and Colette.

"Are you all idiots? Kratos has proved to you I'm a desian!" Arketh pointed out.

"What are you talking about? There isn't any proof. You didn't have any scar," Lloyd said.

"I think those desians... hit you on the head a little too hard, Lloyd..." Genis said, "Are you sure you're seeing clearly?"

"I'm sure!" Lloyd groaned.

"I agree with Genis. Are you alright, Lloyd?" Raine sighed.

Lloyd sighed, "I'm fine!"

--

The group was leaving, Arketh still sitting at the base of the tree. Lloyd looked over at him once more, before turning to leave. He stared at Arketh's reflection in the lake.

"How-?"

"You're just gonna leave me tied up here like this?!" Arketh shouted.

"Yes," Genis said.

Arketh watched as they left, "Damn it all... Now I'm regretting saying no to borrowing that book on the basics on magic..."

Meanwhile, Lloyd's mind was still on the refection he had seen on the lake. He was sure Arketh had brown hair and red eyes... but the reflection in the lake... He had blue eyes and black hair... 'What's up with that guy?' Lloyd thought, 'Maybe I'm not seeing clearly after all...'

* * *

Me: Well, I hope you like it!  
Lloyd: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me- Well, it's been awhile (I'm so sorry T.T) I had this chapter done awhile ago, but my internet was off whenever I went to post it...  
Anyway... Eventually this story might have OCxSheena- but only on Arketh's side! Sheena won't care for him.  
And letsee... *looks at reviews* Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Lloyd! Disclaimer please!  
Lloyd- LonelyAngel of Fire doesn't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 3 Questions and Answers

_The red-haired man was unconscious, now leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Arketh looked over at his younger brother, "I guess... in a way, this is goodbye, right?"  
"Yeah. If you aren't able to come back..."  
"Once I find out who did this and stop them, I'll meet up with our younger selves and see if they can send me back."  
Arketh's brother looked at Arketh, "Just promise me something..."_

_

* * *

_Lloyd looked around the camp once more; the only ones still awake were Colette and Kratos. Ever since they had left Arketh at Lake Umacy, he had started to have horrible nightmares. One particularly bad one that he kept having had Genis and Raine killed by angels. Lloyd shivered. He stood up, "I'm going for a walk." He turned and started to walk through the forest. After going about a minute into the trees, he bumped into something- no, someone- knocking the two down. Lloyd looked up to see it was Arketh, his hands still bound behind his back.

"Lloyd?" Arketh said, staring.

"How can you survive like that? It's been three days!" Lloyd exclaimed, standing up.

"Why should you be concerned about a desian like me?" Arketh pointed out, "I have had to go a week without food or water many times before, three days is nothing."

"Oh." Lloyd moved behind Arketh and untied his hands.

Arketh jumped up, turning to face Lloyd, "Thanks..." He started to rub his wrists, which were now red.

"Just one question... Who are you, really?" Lloyd asked.

"... You can tell that I'm not who everyone says I am?" Arketh asked.

"W-well... You look different then what the others say you look like... And your reflection in the lake..."

"You can see my real features, can't you? Brown hair..." Arketh sighed, "I will tell who I am, but not why I'm like this, alright?"

"Okay."

"I doubt you'll believe this but... I'm your older twin brother." Arketh sighed.

"..." Lloyd said nothing, he only stared at Arketh.

"I'm serious. For now I'll tell you this: I'm like this because someone out there has a very... interesting sense of humor," Arketh explained.

"You- wait, what?"

"He wasn't kidding when he said you were stupid..." Arketh muttered.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, but you don't have to believe me, I'm used to ignorant family."

"Hunh?"

"...And idiots..."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, Lloyd!" Arketh exclaimed, grinning, "You just... Have interests in other things besides learning."

"Uhh... right..." Lloyd said uncertainly.

"It's obvious you got most of your personality from mom," Arketh pointed out, "Dad said he acted like me when he was young..."

"... I still don't know if I can trust you or not..."

"I suppose so... In fact, you could just be imagining the entire thing!" Arketh chuckled, "I don't care if you believe or not... for now. I've got to go stop some certain people from dying."

"... Raine and Genis?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Y- How did you know that?" Arketh asked.

"I've been having nightmares about angels killing Raine and Genis lately..."

"... That...I really shouldn't be telling you this but..." Arketh sighed.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"This may sound like I'm insane but..." Arketh looked away, "Never mind..."

"..."

Arketh turned to leave, "See you around Lloyd. Don't get killed!"

---

Back at the camp, Lloyd was thinking about what Arketh had told him. Arketh could've been lying, trying to lure him into a trap.  
Or he told the truth... The next time he saw Arketh, he would question him. He would ask Arketh a question about his family that he hadn't told anyone...

* * *

They camped out again, a few hours away from Hima. Lloyd went out for another walk, hoping to meet up with Arketh. In fact, he stumbled upon Arketh's camp.

Arketh jumped when he realized Lloyd was there, "What are you doing here?!"

"Err... looking for you?"

"What do you want?" Arketh sighed. Lloyd realized Arketh wasn't wearing the desian clothing anymore, he was now in a long sleeved red shirt, black gloves, and black pants.

"I want you to prove to me that you're my brother!" Lloyd exclaimed, "So... When's my birthday?"

"Our birthday is July 20th. But how would you know that, anyway? How does that prove anything?"

"Why is mom dead?"

Arketh shifted uncomfortably, "She... she was killed by our father when she turned into a monster, caused by her exphere being removed. She had the exphere because she was involved in the angelus project... Now I feel sorry for Dad. First, he 'loses' me. Then he kills his wife and 'loses' his other child. Gotta give him some credit for not killing himself by now..."

"Dad... is alive?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. He knows who you are. Looks at me like I'm a disease that will kill his only family. Geez, stupid old man," Arketh paused, "I would've known that anyway if I was a desian, you realize. Apparently Kvar was the type who would brag of his success..."

"Oh yeah..."

"You aren't very good at asking questions for this purpose, are you?" Arketh chuckled.

"Hey! But... I guess not... I know! What kind of person was Mom like?"

"She was... Carefree, very protective, liked to bug Dad a lot... She bugged him a lot about us not going to a real school," Arketh replied.

"That proves it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Arketh raised an eyebrow, "How? You actually remember what Mom was like?"

"Yeah, a bit. I can't remember anything about Dad though..." Lloyd said.

"I'll tell you this much; Kratos reminds me of him."

"I'd better get back. See you later, bro!"

Arketh sighed, "So he was telling the truth when he said he was an idiot..."

* * *

Me- So, it was probably obvious who Arketh was...  
Since my internet was down, I already have the next chapter finished, and I've started the fifth, so the next chapter will most likely/ will be up tommorow  
Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here's the next chapter!  
Lloyd: LonelyAngel of Fire doesn't own Tales of Symphonia!

* * *

Chapter 4 The Renegades

_Arketh turned to his brother, "What? Why?"_

_"... We're... Better off not changing the past so much..."_

_"But Lloyd-! All those people! If we just-" Arketh sighed, knowing he could never win a fight with his younger brother, "Fine, but that won't keep me from joining the renegades."_

_Lloyd laughed, upon hearing so Arketh flinched- it had been a very long time since they even smiled. "I'm aware of that! Good luck with doing that, bro."_

_Arketh smiled sadly, "Yeah, see you on the other side..."_

_

* * *

_

Arketh sat up, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Standing up, he started to clean up the camp, planning to immediately head to the Triet Desert.

Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he took out a compass. Arketh had gotten his supplies from Hima, first stealing the clothes- he did leave more than enough money on the counter- than went back into town to buy the rest of supplies, including a new sword, gels, food and other equipment. Arketh was surprised that he was able to buy so much with the money he had gotten fighting monsters.  
About to take a step forward, he stopped abruptly when he heard a noise, "That was the scream of a child..?" Arketh spun around, "Desians!"

--

"I hear fighting!" Colette exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone turned, "What?"

"It sounds like there are people fighting not to far from here! There's a child with them... We have to help them!"

-----

Arketh was exhausted, he had run as fast as he could to get there and protect the young girl, then he had to fight off three desians- and they weren't the weak ones. He fell to his knees, covered in blood.  
Apparently Origin had decided to not let him keep his fighting skills.

The young girl ran over- Arketh guessed she was around seven- "Are you all right Mister?!"

Arketh chuckled, "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired..."

"But-"

"You should go home." Arketh said, "Don't worry, I'll be just fi-"

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Arketh flinched, "Just go! I'll be fine, I promise!" The girl hesitated, but ran off. Arketh breathed a breath of relief, then stood up and turned to the source of the voice, "Gonna finish me off? I'm sure the chosen's group would have no trouble doing so."

Lloyd's group was standing nearby; Genis was the one who had shouted out.

Receiving no answer, Arketh started to walk away, trying to ignore the look of worry on Lloyd's face. "I'll... be leaving then! I- Good luck with your journey of regeneration! Don't yourselves killed!" With that being said Arketh quickly walked away, eventually breaking into a run.

* * *

It had been two days, and during that time, Arketh had finally gotten to the Triet. It was late in the day- the sun would set soon. He had already passed through Triet.  
Arketh looked up at the horizon, he was relieved to see the renegade base not to far away.

"I'm almost there..." Arketh said to himself, "At least... I'm such an idiot!" He exclaimed, rubbing his forehead, "How could I forget about that?!" Pushing the thoughts aside, he began to wonder what he would do when he got to the base. 'I look like Kvar's son... so I can't just waltz in there... I could probably sneak in there. Lloyd did mention that Raine, Genis, and Kratos got in there once without being caught...' Arketh thought, continuing to walk, 'I do remember Yuan saying something about an emergency exit in his office... So where would it come out?'

--

Arketh luckily found it quickly. The door had 'emergency exit' engraved in tiny writing on it. Arketh turned the handle, only to find it was locked. Arketh groaned, but proceeded to pick the lock.

He was now grateful that he had taken the chance to learn from his younger brother. After what seemed like hours the door swung open. Arketh stepped inside, closing the door behind him quietly, leaving him in pitch black darkness. He drew his sword, and started to walk down the hallway. He stopped when he realized that it was a dead end, he was about to turn around when the wall opened, illuminating the area.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Me: Pretty short, but I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 5 Truths

_Lloyd watched as Arketh vanished. Distracted, he didn't notice the figure standing behind him. Suddenly, Lloyd was hit from behind, making him fall to the floor.  
"What-?"  
"I thought he taught you to never let your guard down?" Lloyd felt a foot rest on his back, "But things have changed. I'll have to stop that pathetic human."  
Lloyd looked behind him, "Dad?"  
"Goodbye, little pest! Heh heh heh..." That was the last thing he heard before Lloyd fell unconscious.  
_

Arketh looked at Yuan, backing up a few steps from the surprise. "Yu- I- Well- Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" Arketh said quickly, using Lloyd's line.

"You sound like Kratos' brat," Yuan said, charging up a ball of energy and aiming at Arketh.

"I am- Oh yeah... I look like Kvar's brat of a son..." Arketh groaned, "What does Origin have against me?"

"What?" Yuan said, raising an eyebrow, "You look nothing like Kvar's son. Besides, he is dead."

Arketh sheathed his sword, "He's dead? Then why did Kratos-"

"Answer me; who are you?" Yuan asked.

"Right. My name is Arketh-"

"Arketh?"

"Arketh Aurion, Kratos Aurion's oldest son."

"That's impossible! His son drowned years ago!" Yuan said.

"I survived. An old half-elf saved me from drowning," Arketh replied, still keeping an eye on the ball of energy Yuan was still pointing at him.

"A half-elf..? Why should I believe you?"

"4000 years ago, when you were traveling with Mithos, you dyed his hair pink and blamed it on Kratos. Kratos never figured out who did it. Is that good enough, Yuan?" Arketh asked.

"I've never told anyone about that!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Oh. I forgot... I wonder if this counts for breaking my promise to not tell anyone about that..." Arketh wondered.

"Promise to whom?"

"Err... you- Well, you in the future," Arketh said slowly.

Yuan lowered his hand, "Follow me." He walked through the doorway, which led to a brightly lit hallway. Arketh followed Yuan to his office, where he instructed Arketh to sit down on the chair by his desk. Yuan himself went to his chair behind the desk.

"Why are you here?"

Arketh looked over at Yuan, "I want to join the renegades."

"No- If you're from the future, why are you here?" Yuan asked.

"About twenty years from now, angels will suddenly attack Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. About three years after that, Only Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, three children and I were left alive. Oh, and Kratos. I asked Origin to send me back so I could make sure those angels never attacked! But... We don't know why they attacked. The only people who had the knowledge to make them attack were you and Kratos... Unless Mithos had done something before he was killed."

"... Mithos will eventually be killed then... I don't know anything that could cause the angels to do something like that..." Yuan said, leaning back slightly.

"You said I look nothing like Kvar's son... This question may sound strange but... What colour is my hair?"

"..." Yuan said nothing for a moment, "Brown. You do look very similar to Lloyd."

"I see. I should warn you, to everyone else- other than Lloyd- I do look like Kvar's son. When Origin sent me back, he altered my appearance. By the way... I'm wondering... how do you half-elves live with the ability to sense the mana around you?! It's giving me a headache..."

Yuan chuckled, "So you want to join the renegades, Arketh? You're welcome to do so. As long as you can fight."

Arketh grinned, "Of course I can fight! If I'm one the last ones alive during the angel attack, don't you think I would be able to fight? Even if I've lost some of my abilities..."

"Let's see what you can do then," Yuan said, standing up and taking out his weapon.

Arketh stood up and drew his sword, "All right then!" He charged at Yuan, who blocked the attack.

"Lord Yuan?" Yuan and Arketh turned to see a renegade; Lloyd, Raine, Genis, Sheena and Colette behind him. Upon looking at Colette, Arketh shivered at the sight of her red eyes. Arketh sheathed his sword, and Yuan put his own weapon away.

"They are all awake? Alright then, I'll explain things to them. Tell the others what to do and get a uniform ready for the new recruit," Yuan ordered, pointing at Arketh.

Arketh smiled, "Thank you, Yuan."

"Now..."

-----

"So desians and cruxis are the same?" Raine asked.

Arketh interrupted, "Yes. That's correct."

Raine seemed to finally notice who it was, "Arketh? I thought you were with the desians, not the renegades."

"Hmph. I wasn't with either of them. I just joined the renegades," Arketh said, glaring. "There may be things I don't like but... it's better than pretending to be with the desians."

"We wouldn't dare to attack the chosen in the state she's in now." Yuan turned to Lloyd, "What we need is you, Lloyd Irving!"

"W-What?!" Lloyd exclaimed as renegades surrounded him. Lloyd looked over at Arketh, whose face remained expressionless.

Then Lloyd heard something. It sounded like Arketh but- There was a flash of light and Lloyd felt someone push him from behind.

"Get out of here! Now!"

-------

"Damn, they got away!" Yuan said to Arketh, sitting down at his desk.

Arketh crossed his arms, "What do you plan on doing with Lloyd?"

"We plan to use him to release Origin's seal," Yuan replied.

"I know. I meant after that."

"..."

Arketh glared at Yuan, "Yuan! I'm not going to let you hurt Lloyd! Haven't you heard about how hal-"

"I'm aware. I will not hurt Lloyd. I can't say the same for your father though." Yuan said.

"..." Arketh looked over at the other side of the room, "He doesn't care much about me anyway."

"Arketh, he spent a week searching for you."

Arketh didn't look at Yuan, "I know. Origin told me. Kr- Dad didn't even tell Lloyd that I existed before he left! Then, when he came back he just looked at me like I was Kvar back from the dead. I can understand that he didn't trust me now but-"

"... I have to leave."

"Right," Arketh replied, still staring at the wall.

----

Lloyd was deep in thought, but still concentrated on flying the rheaird. He was wondering about the voice he had heard earlier. It sounded like Arketh but... different.

After everything that had happened- Kratos' betrayal, Colette, Cruxis and desians, Arketh being with the renegades...

He didn't know what to believe.

* * *

Me: I'll try to get the chapter up tommorow (I have to go back to school D:) Mostly because of Yuan.  
Originally, when I came up with the idea (Whenever that was...) It was Lloyd himself who came back. But... I couldn't write it with two different Lloyds... So it just ended up being Lloyd's older twin brother.  
Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me- Ugh, this should've been done a week ago... oh well. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 6 Return

_He had to hurry, or the child would catch him. He kept running, only stopping at his destination. He would not let some half like that boy get in his way. He started to cast the spell, thinking up the perfect plan to get rid of **it**. He, the leader, would not fail.  
--_

_Lloyd had no idea what to do. It felt like he was in his worst nightmare. Lost, alone- like those nightmares he had when he was two. Ones that made him go running for his father. But he'd never be able to that again...  
A single tear slid down his cheek._

_...And he'd never be able to see his children do the same thing._

_Lloyd didn't look up when he heard the sound of the door opening and closing.  
He really didn't care anymore. He just wished that Arketh would succeed.  
Lloyd didn't even move when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Did you come to put me out of my misery?" Lloyd muttered.  
"Lloyd."  
"There's no way I'm falling for that again!"  
"Lloyd! Where-"  
Lloyd spun around, "I'm not telling you anything! Just kill me!" He exclaimed, shouting at the man who looked like Kratos.  
'Kratos' flinched, "It seems I came to late..." The man muttered, "I assume that the man you met- Arketh- is already dead?"  
Lloyd stood up and looked the man in the eye, "...I'm the only one left in this time... But- Dad... Is that you?"_

_

* * *

_

Arketh was in his room- the one that Yuan was letting him stay in- sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. He was trying to sort out his thoughts.

First, Yuan didn't trust him. Arketh couldn't understand why he would, but it confused him that Yuan was pretending to trust him.

Secondly, Arketh was trying to figure out what that flash of light was the day before... and that voice! What was going on? It had sounded like-

There was another flash, just like the one the day before. Arketh sprang from the bed, grabbing his sword in the process. When he regained his vision, he saw that Kratos was standing a few feet away.

"Sorry, Lloyd and his companions left for Tethe'alla yesterday. You won't be able to catch them now, Kratos," Arketh said dully.

Kratos turned around, "Who are you?"

Arketh stared at Kratos, "What do you mean 'Who are you?' I'm the one you accused of being Kvar's son!"

Kratos' eyes narrowed, "I've never seen you before in my life!"

"That's a lie!" Arketh spat, "How'd you get in here anyhow? Go out the same way you came!"

"..."

"Well?" Arketh snapped. Kratos glared at him, "I have truthfully never seen you before. Are you blind?"

"Are you trying to make a joke?" Arketh asked.

"Y-" Kratos was cut off by the door sliding open. Yuan walked in, carrying a sword in a black sheath.

"Kratos!" Yuan exclaimed.

Arketh's thoughts were now focused on the hilt of the sword Yuan was carrying.

"Th-that's-!" He stuttered.

Yuan, however, was more focused on Kratos, "How did you get in here?!"

"I have no need to explain," Kratos said silently, "I'm looking for a man named Lloyd. He..." Kratos paused, looking over at Arketh, his eyes narrowed, "This Lloyd should look exactly like that man over there. I cannot waste time here." Kratos was about to teleport when Arketh grabbed his arm.

Arketh was looking down, hiding his eyes from view, "Did something happen..?"

Kratos shook Arketh off and vanished. Arketh shook his head and turned to Yuan.

"That sword... " Arketh said silently, "Isn't that...the one Dad was going to give me?"

Yuan flinched; he hadn't expected Arketh to know. "Listen," Yuan said, handing the sword to Arketh, "You'll be spying on the Chosen's group. You'll start in a few days." Yuan left quickly.

Arketh slid the sheath off so that most of the sword was still in it. He stared at the reflective surface of the sword, wondering about what was to come.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Meltokio...**

Lloyd had been put in charge of shopping for new weapons, along with Genis. They had already picked out all the weapons, so Genis was waiting for Lloyd to pay for the weapons outside the shop. Lloyd was waiting for the man in front of him to pay for weapons he had bought. The man in front of him was tall, and his face was covered by the hood of his black cloak.

"-Kidding?!" Lloyd heard the man say, before searching for more money in a cloak pocket.

Lloyd groaned- this was going to take awhile.

The man had heard him, and turned to the storekeeper, "I-I'll have it in a minute! Just help the lad behind me!" The man pushed down his hood, now looking through his bag for money.

Lloyd didn't really pay attention to this until he had paid for the weapons, but when he did, he flinched. The man brown hair that was in the same style as Lloyd's; with red eyes and was wearing clothing that looked identical to Lloyd's- without the suspenders.

"Arketh?! I-is that you?" Lloyd exclaimed.

The man turned toward Lloyd, then groaned.

"Earlier, at the renegade base, was it you who helped us?!"

The man sighed, "You know Arketh? That idiot!" He snarled, dropping some money on the counter and taking the two swords, "That should be enough." He quickly walked out of the shop, Lloyd following him, "If you're not Arketh... Why do you look just like him... with spikier hair?"

The man stopped, staring ahead, "Look kid, I don't know who you're talking about. Just worry about saving your friend," with that, he ran through the streets, disappearing in the crowd.

Lloyd stood there, dumbstruck, "W-who-?" However, Lloyd didn't have time to think before Genis came and suggested they hurry and meet up with Raine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bud

It had been several days since Yuan had given Arketh the sword which he now carried with him, leaving the one he bought in Hima on the desk in his room. Arketh was now waiting patiently for Yuan to return with the whereabouts of Lloyd and his companions. He had asked why Yuan hadn't just captured Lloyd while his companions were sleeping, but Arketh hadn't gotten an answer.

Arketh realized someone had teleported into the room, and looked over at Yuan's desk where the man was standing.

Arketh groaned, recognizing the man immediately, "Just what the heck happened when I left?!"

* * *

Arketh had his head in his hands, not looking at the man standing in front of him.

"What do you plan to do exactly? Now that Lloyd has seen you and you want to-" Arketh mumbled.

"Look, I'll just buy a mask or something and travel with you!"

Arketh looked up at the man in front of him, his eyes downcast, "So... _Bud..._ You should know that your father is looking for you."

Bud frowned, "I see. So he's here already?"

"Yeah. By the way, how'd you come up with a name like that?"

Bud glared at Arketh, "I didn't- someone else did."

Arketh chuckled, "By the way... what do you plan to do when Yuan walks in?"

Bud swore, "I'll wait for you in Flanoir. I assume you're going to stop there before going to spy on them?"

"Yeah. See you around... _Bud._" Arketh smirked. Bud scowled, but quickly warped away.

Arketh stood there for a moment, then moved and collapsed in a chair beside Yuan's desk. If they lost... if they made one little mistake- missed something, trusted the wrong person- it would be the end.

Arketh began to wonder vaguely if the Kratos that he had met earlier- or even the one that had been with Lloyd- been the real thing? Or had it been the one his brother had met- an angel in disguise? Could this angel change his appearance to other people?

Arketh groaned, putting his head in his hands. If there wasn't enough already to worry about!

Yuan walked in, his face emotionless. "They're headed to Ozette. They've just entered the Gaoracchia Forest."

"So... Just keep track of what they're doing?" Arketh asked.

"Yes," Yuan replied, giving Arketh a wingpack and communication device, "I'll call every few days to get an update from you."

Arketh nodded, attaching the wingpack to his belt, "I'm going to buy supplies in Flanoir before I set out."

"Fine. You have rheaird in your wing pack." Yuan said, nodding.

"..."

-----

Arketh was walking out of the item shop in Flanoir when he was tackled to the ground.

"Always be on your guard, Arketh!"

Arketh groaned, and pushed the boy off, "Jeez, Bud. You're acting like a little kid. What's with the outfit? And your hair?" Arketh asked, standing up and brushing the snow off himself.  
Bud was wearing a gold mask, with green covering the eyes and a long black cloak. His hair had stood up before (Much like Lloyd and Arketh's), but was now somewhat like Kratos hairstyle. "I used an apple gel to make sure it didn't stick up."

"What about the tacky mask you're wearing?" Arketh asked.

"Just... an old possession I found in my wingpack." Bud chuckled.

"Lloyd, it looks terrible. Very tacky," Arketh said bluntly.

"It's _Bud!_ Geez. Besides, I already know that!" Bud exclaimed.

"...You're STILL an idiot sometimes," Arketh said, "Anyway, let's go. _BUD_."

* * *

"What do you think is taking them so long?"

"Well, they're probably wandering aimlessly through Gaoracchia Forest; something happened and they went to Mizuho; or they got killed. I think the answer would be obvious."

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

"I swear to the goddess, Bud."

"Shut up Arkie!"

"Would you like me to call you by YOUR pet name?" Arketh growled, glaring at Bud from across the table.

Bud rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I'm bored."

Arketh ignored him, "We should probably stay the night. They'll show up eventually."

Bud rose an eyebrow (which was barely visible under his mask) "Do you intend to sleep?"

Arketh rolled his eyes, "Do you?"

"Err... Yeah."

"Then I'll stay awake," Arketh sighed, "You probably haven't slept in awhile..."

Bud just nodded.

"I'll go book a room."

Bud nodded absentmindedly, turning to stare out the window.

* * *

Me: Argh!  
Lloyd: O.O  
Me: Stupid writers block! *smashes head against the wall*  
Lloyd: Err... Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Stalker

Arketh was almost forgotten entirely within Lloyd's group. Lloyd was the only one who -probably- remembered that he even existed. The group had started to make pacts with the summon spirits, and were now headed to make one with Celsius. Currently, they were staying at the inn in Flanoir.

Lloyd stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He rose from his bed and silently crept out of the room he; Genis, Zelos and Regal were sharing. He made his way to the kitchen, planning to have a late night snack. When he walked into the kitchen he did not expect to find Arketh and another man with a strange mask talking to each. It seemed like they were arguing, and unaware that Lloyd had entered the room. Lloyd stood silent, listening to their quarrel.  
--

"We can't just let them-" Arketh exclaimed, only to be cut off by Bud.

"And what would happen if they didn't? Yuan would _eventually_ convince them otherwise. Plus, if you tried to oppose him, he'd think you were working with Cruxis or something!"

"..." Arketh glared at Bud, not replying.

"I just don't want to do anything that could drastically change the future..." Bud sighed, "I don't know what would happen if Palma-"

"Oh. This has something to do with the events almost three years from now, doesn't it?" Arketh asked.

"Yeah," Bud sighed, then grinned, "Anyway, we shouldn't talk about such depressing stuff! Let's talk about... How awesome it is to be able to fly!"

Arketh shook his head in defeat, "We should do that while Lloyd and the others are making the pact- I haven't stretched my wings in ages!"

Bud chuckled-making Lloyd think of Kratos, strangely- "Yeah. What's the point in using rheairds? We have wings!"

"Wings..?" Lloyd blurted out silently, unfortunately for him, Arketh and Bud heard him.

"L-Lloyd?! Wh-?" Arketh exclaimed, spinning around.

Bud laughed, "It seems the one we're stalking has found us out!"

Arketh turned and glared at him, "Br- Llo- Bud, shut up!"

"Stalking?! Wings?! What are-?" Lloyd exclaimed.

Arketh had started to panic inside, "Lloyd... Let's talk about this somewhere else..."

"I concur!" Bud grinned, grabbing Lloyd's arm and running out of the inn, Arketh sighing and following. The three of them went a few minutes away from the city before stopping.

Arketh turned to Lloyd and took a deep breath, "First off, this is Bud." He gestured to Bud, with his strange mask and bed head. "Yuan ordered me to keep tabs on you. But I guess you could say I'm stalking you if you'd like..." Arketh sent a glare over at Bud, who laughed nervously. "And..."

"What were you two talking about? Having wings-?" Lloyd interrupted.

"You see... Lloyd ... Arketh-my good ol' friend- and I... are... in everything but the word..." Bud said slowly.

"We're angels. Besides that... Bud, you would think after so many years that you'd be able to just come out and say it! 'I'm an angel'!" Arketh muttered.

"But aren't angels in Cruxis?" Lloyd asked.

Arketh frowned, "Not ALL of them... It's complicated... I found a cruxis crystal a few years back..." Arketh let his wings out. They were large, like Lloyd's would be in the future, and blue.

Lloyd gasped, "Why are your wings different from Remiel's or Colette's?"

"I dunno. Bud has the same type... maybe it was the cruxis crystals we picked up?" Arketh replied.

"By the way... At the renegade base... when we left for Tethe'alla... What was that flash of light?"

Bud grinned, "That was me!"

"That was you?!" Arketh exclaimed, "I knew it, I did smell a rat!"

"HEY!" Bud shouted.

"Heh heh... I'd better get back... See you guys around!" Lloyd said, turning and running back to the city.

Bud sighed, "That was close..."

Arketh put away his wings, "Yeah it was... we can't have him find out yet..."

--

Lloyd had wandered off from the campsite again, planning to take a short look around the area. They had just made the pact with Celsius, and now planned to find a way to Sylvarant soon. Lloyd then saw a figure in the distance. Walking closer, he could see who it was.  
Kratos, in his judgment outfit, staring up at the stars.

"Kratos?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Kratos' eyes widened, "Lloyd-?" he turned to look at Lloyd, and his voice faltered. Frowning, Kratos turned to walk away.

"What are you doing here?!"

Kratos turned and glared at Lloyd, "Is it a crime to look at the stars?"

"But you're with Cruxis and trying to capture-!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Who says I have to follow Yggdrasill's orders?" Kratos asked.

"Wha-?"

"Hmph," Kratos proceeded to walk away.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Do you seriously not regret any of this?! What Cruxis is doing to people?!" Lloyd asked.

"..." Kratos vanished.

Lloyd stared at the space where Kratos once stood, "Jerk..."

* * *

Me: Wheee! I own nothing (infortuantely) Sorry this took so long... The next chapter will be up faster for sure!  
Lloyd: How can you say that?  
Me: 'Cause I've wanted to write the next chapter since I started this story n_n  
Lloyd: That long...? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Well, here's the next chapter already!  
Lloyd: LonelyAngel of Fire doesn't own Tales of Symphonia!  
Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9 Mourning for the Living

Lloyd and his companions were staying at the renegade base in Sylvarant, before heading out to the last seal. Raine may not trust Yuan completely, but she was still bombarding him with questions about some of the technology in the base. Sheena was sleeping, Zelos was... actually, let's forget about that; Colette, Genis, and Regal were baking snacks in the kitchen, and Genis was attempting to flirt with Presea. Lloyd was wandering around... Until he crashed into one of the renegades.

"Hey kid, watch whe-... Oh, hey Lloyd."

Lloyd looked up at the man he crashed into- it was Arketh, in his renegade uniform (instead of the usual red shirt and grey pants that he wore) "Oh yeah... You work for them... I forgot."

"Knowing you, you probably did..." Arketh muttered.

"Eh? Hey, where's Bud?" Lloyd asked.

Arketh smiled, "He's not a renegade."

"But you said that you were tr-"

"He decided to tag along," Arketh said, leaning against the wall, "He's out side right now. 'Exploring the area', I think he said."

"Hey Arketh..." Lloyd said, standing beside him, "Can you... tell me about Mom and Dad?"

Arketh bit his lip, looking away from him, "I don't think I have much to tell you, bro... I was two and a half when I supposedly 'drowned'."

"... Right..."

"I'm sorry, little brother..." Arketh said, grinning.

"For wha-?"

Arketh grabbed Lloyd and proceeded to give him a noogie.

"H-Hey! Arketh! Let me go!" Lloyd shouted. Arketh just laughed.

"Arketh, could you put him down for a moment?"

Arketh let go of Lloyd-who started to rub his head- and turned around, "Sorry Un- Lord Yuan."

Yuan glared, "Who is this?" He gestured to the man wearing a strange mask beside him.

"Llo- Bud! He's... a good friend of mine! Don't worry about him!" Arketh explained, then hastily added to Bud, "How'd you get caught?"

"He snuck up on me..." Bud growled.

"You were in-!" Yuan started to say.

"Arketh... You know the garden where they put your grave?" Bud asked.

Arketh nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"The grave doesn't say 'His body was never found' anymore..." Bud explained.

Arketh's eyes widened, "Yuan... Did Kr- Dad find my body..?"

Yuan let go of Bud, "Yes."

Lloyd didn't understand what was going on, "Wait, what?!"

"Arketh... are you okay?" Bud asked.

"Well... That explains... pretty much everything..." Arketh said slowly.

"No kidding," Bud replied.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Lloyd suddenly shouted.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag, Arketh!" Bud grinned.

"Look who's talking!" Arketh snapped, "You're the one who got caught and mentioned it!"

"W-well..." Bud said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Arketh sighed, "Let's not talk about it here..."

--

A few minutes later, the four of them found themselves in Yuan's office. Lloyd was sitting down in the only chair in the room.

"Okay... Lloyd. Basically... I'm from the future." Arketh put bluntly.

"He came back so he could stop an army of angels from attacking and killing us all," Bud added.

"By killing the one who leads them," Arketh paused and sighed, "Of course, he HAD to be able to change his form."

"If we're lucky, it can only change himself into Kratos." Bud said.

"Right. Unfortunately, I'd never met Kratos before when he showed up. Well, rather, the angel showed up."

"And I was too tired to tell the difference..."

"Lloyd, stop talking." Arketh said.

"I didn't say anything!" Lloyd exclaimed, still confused.

"Sorry, I meant Bud." Arketh apologized.

"And they call me an idiot!" Bud grinned.

"Ignoring him... The angel killed the rest of the survivors. Luckily, he only knocked Lloyd out, rather than killing him, and we're not to sure how yet, but somehow, Kratos is alive too."

"Maybe I should just give up on the alias, Arketh. If you keep calling me 'Lloyd', Lloyd and Yuan will be confused." Bud said.

"Just tell them!" Arketh practically shouted.

"Fine." Bud took off his mask and put his hair into its usual position.

"You- You're me!?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I thought it would be obvious after all the times Arketh called him 'Lloyd'." Yuan said.

"Now," Bud sighed, "So, in this time, Arketh is dead, because the angel went back in time and made sure he drowned. I think..."

"Most likely," Arketh added.

"I don't really understand but... I got it." Lloyd said.

"Right... So, what are we going to do about... my grave?" Arketh asked awkwardly.

"..." Bud sighed, "Come on, you should at least see your grave. It looks like Dad put an inscription on it this time."

Bud and Arketh walked out of the room. Lloyd quietly walked after them. The three entered a room. It wasn't really a garden- rather, it was a graveyard. '_Most likely for the renegades..._' Lloyd thought.

Lloyd jumped when Arketh suddenly turned around- he was a few feet ahead of him- "Lloyd, are you coming or not?"

"Right."

There was a grave, separated from the rest. But what surprised Lloyd the most was the person kneeling beside it. Kratos.

--

A few moments after Lloyd, Arketh, and Bud left Yuan's office, Raine walked in.

"Yuan, have you seen Lloyd?" She asked.

"Hmm? He just left," Yuan replied, "Maybe he went with Arketh and Bud. They were headed to the 'Garden.' I believe."

Raine sighed and left, deciding to look around for Lloyd by herself. She turned and headed in the direction that Lloyd had left moments earlier...

---

Kratos looked up, "Lloyd?" He stood up, and to Lloyd's surprise, walked over to Bud, "I see you're alright as well."

"Uh... Call me Bud for now. It gets rid of the awkwardness of the situation..." Bud said quickly.

"Indeed," Kratos turned to glare at Arketh, "And you are?"

"Who am I, Kvar's son?!" Arketh exclaimed without thinking.

"Mentally or physically?" Bud smirked.

"Shut up!"

"It seems like not only have your looks changed to how you were when you were seventeen, but also your personality!" Bud laughed.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, Bud."

"Fool."

"Dumbass."

"Bastard."

Arketh said nothing. Bud laughed, "I win!"

"Well, if I'm a bastard, you are too." Arketh smirked.

"I think you lost, Bud," Lloyd pointed out, "He does have a point."

"Heh, I guess so..." Lloyd said, "Hey Dad, where have you been this whole time? I understand that using a time traveling spell would take the wind out of you but-"

"Did you just call Kratos... 'Dad'?" Lloyd asked, "I mean I assumed that we ended up on the same side in the end, judging by the way you were talking about him but... He's my...?"

"The cat is really out of the bag now, eh Arketh?" Bud asked.

"You-" Arketh was interrupted by a woman's voice shouting "I knew it!" from around the corner.

Arketh shook his head, "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Me: I feel a bit sorry for Arketh. Heh, heh...  
Lloyd: Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Surprises

"I knew it!" Sheena exclaimed, emerging from her hiding place, pointing at Arketh, followed by Colette walking out and standing beside her.

Arketh gulped, "Knew what?"

"That there was something strange about you! There's no way you'd stalk us like that if it was just Yuan's orders. I mean, the look on your face that time the papal knights attacked us-" Sheena exclaimed.

"At least Raine doesn't know. She'd probably try to dissect us or something..." Bud pointed out, putting his mask back on and messing up his hair.

"Why are all of you in here?" Raine had just walked in, "Why is Kratos-?"

"I'll be leaving now..." Kratos said before teleporting away.

"That's... sort of annoying..." Lloyd muttered.

"Wait. Were you listening in Yuan's office as well?" Arketh asked.

"Yep!" Colette said cheerfully.

"You never explained why you look like Kvar's son, though!" Sheena exclaimed.

"I guess it's because of what the angel did," Bud replied, shrugging.

"Origin's work, probably..." Arketh said, rolling his eyes, "Though he could be more considerate when giving me the body of Kvar's son..."

"What do you mean?" Raine asked, having not eaves dropped on their conversations.

"You're better off not knowing, Raine..." Sheena said, turning to Arketh, she remembered what he had said at the lake, "When you were talking in your sleep at Lake Umacy... You were talking about me, weren't you?"

Arketh turned bright red, not looking at Sheena's face, "Believe what you want!"

"He's-!" Bud started to say.

"Stop telling them everything, I realize you're doing it on purpose, you know!" Arketh glared. Bud opened his mouth to say something, but Arketh interrupted, "I'm your brother- your twin brother! Why wouldn't I know?!"

Colette gasped, "But that would mean that you and Lloyd-!"

"Hey Arketh I think there's something wrong with Lloyd..." Bud said. Lloyd was staring ahead, saying "No he can't be- why would he...?"

Colette seemed to figure out what was wrong and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Lloyd, get a hold of yourself! You're you, it doesn't matter who your parents are!"

Lloyd smiled at Colette, "I... I guess you're right..."

"Hey guys, I think Arketh is trustworthy, and we could always use a couple more fighters!" Sheena said.

"What? But I'm-"

"Come on, Arketh! We should help them out! Besides..." Bud said.

"Fine, as long as it's okay with everyone in your group..." Arketh said.

"Yeah, you finally get to help us out!" Lloyd grinned.

"Lloyd, are you okay with this-? I mean... with everything you've learned today?" Arketh asked.

"It'll take me awhile to get used to... but I'll be fine! So, can they come with us or not, Professor?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Raine sighed, "I suppose, there's no use fighting with you. If anything happens, I'm not responsible."

* * *

"Why are we bringing these guys along again?" Zelos asked as they continued their way to make the pact with Aska and Luna.

"Because we want to annoy you!" Bud glared.

"Sheena was the one who suggested we come along..." Arketh sighed, "And Bud, he hasn't done anything yet. Forget 'im."

"Fine," Bud muttered.

"Now I can call Lloyd bud anymore, either!" Zelos sighed.

"Good," Lloyd grinned.

They arrived at the teleporter, and Arketh hesitated, "Maybe I should wait here..."

"Come on!" Genis said impatiently.

Arketh quickly followed him, waiting patiently as they agreed to make the pact, and the fight began.

Drawing his sword, he went to attack. He saw Lloyd get knocked back, while the rest hadn't noticed, and flew off the edge. He went to go save him, when Bud sped past him.

"Don't worry- His friends will certainly be surprised though," He whispered, before attacking Aska. Arketh bit his lip, but sure enough, Lloyd flew up with his huge wings, and returned to the fight. By now everyone had noticed that Lloyd had grown wings.

The battle ended shortly after that, and they turned their attention to Lloyd.

"Awesome! I have wings! But why-?" Lloyd exclaimed, surprised.

"Whoa! Lloyd has wings!" Genis exclaimed.

Arketh ignored the voices of amazement, and prepared himself for what was about to happen...

* * *

After everything with the ranch and the tree was done and over with, the group was too worried about Colette to question Lloyd's wings, or Lloyd to question Arketh. At the moment they were staying at Dirk's, most of the group was outside, except Colette- who was sitting down beside Arketh- Genis and Arketh had gone to bed early.

"Arketh, can I ask you something?" Colette asked.

"Sure, Colette," Arketh replied, looking at her.

"Did you know about the tree?" She asked.

Arketh looked away, "Yeah, I did."

"Wh-" Colette was interrupted by a scream from the second story.

"That sounded like Presea," Arketh said quietly, running up the stairs.

Presea was standing in the doorway; Bud was no where in sight, and in the middle of the room...

"Oh dear Martel," Arketh muttered, putting a hand over his mouth.

...Was Genis' dead body.

* * *

Me:Well, there we go! Sorry for the long wait, I went to the city for a few days and had lots of homework XP Ah, well. And... uh, don't kill me about that last part?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Morr

_Genis sat up unable to sleep. He looked over at the other side of the room where Bud was situated. The first thing he noticed was that Bud didn't have his mask on... and he looked exactly like Lloyd... Bud smiled, "Perfect."  
"What are you-?!" Genis exclaimed as Bud grabbed his arm.  
"Since Lloyd found out a little too early, you'll have to be the bait..." Bud smirked.  
"Leave-!" Genis didn't have time to finish his sentence as Bud knocked him out.  
Bud frowned, "I'd better cover this up before someone finds him gone..."  
_

* * *

Arketh froze, barely hearing the clamor the rest of the group was making after hearing Presea's scream. Bud had been the only one in the room. Arketh knew that for sure, but he would never do this. Something was very wrong here.

Arketh took a deep breath and looked down at Genis' body. It looked like two swords had been plunged into his back. That's when Arketh realized what was wrong. He still had a mana signature. If he were dead he wouldn't have one and the mana signature...... wasn't Genis'...

Arketh swore several times, his eyes wide, "Presea get out of here, and don't let the others in!" He forced her out the door, as she was still in shock- there were tears streaming down her face. The rest of the group had hurried up the stairs, surprised to see Presea _crying_.

"What happened Presea?" Colette asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Genis is-" Presea was interrupted when Arketh smashed through the door, crashing into Regal and almost knocking him over.

Arketh quickly stood up, "Unless you want to die, run for it!" He sped out, the others following him out the door.

"What's going on?" Raine asked.

"It-" Arketh froze, directly ahead of them was Genis, still covered in blood, "Shit!"

"You'd think you would figure this out sooner, Arketh!" He shouted.

"Genis? What are you..?" Lloyd asked.

Arketh tried to ignore the fact that Presea looked... frightened, "What did you do with Genis?! If you hurt him so help me-!"

The Genis look-alike ignored all the comments that had been made after Arketh said that, "I won't hurt him... yet..." He smirked, and in a flash of light, 'Genis' was replaced by an angel with crimson red wings, blonde hair and one violet eye, while the other was a bright red, "Though I may injure a certain seraph that I have captive... He was easy to capture after his wife died... how pitiful..." his voice was dark and threatening.

"Why you-!" Arketh shouted, the intent of killing the angel written clearly on his face.

"Leave my dad alone!" Lloyd shouted, cutting Arketh off.

"Heh heh heh... I may as well introduce myself... as I know all of you already... My name is Morr... And don't count on me not hurting either your father or your little friend..."

Suddenly there was a sword at the angel's neck, and everyone froze. Bud was standing behind him, without a mask, nor was his hair in it's usual style- rather it was standing straight up- Genis behind him.

"You'd better tell me where my father is... or so help me..." Bud growled, glaring at Morr.

Morr just laughed, and vanished in a flurry of feathers.  
Presea ran and hugged Genis tightly. She quickly backed up, the two of them blushing. Silence set in.

Genis was the one who broke the silence, "Why... Are there two Lloyds?"

"I thought you guys already knew... I mean... Yuan said you told everyone," Bud blinked.

"You were with us the entire time!" Arketh exclaimed.

"What? You left me at the base you idiot!" Bud shouted back.

"That means that Morr was with us the entire time..." Arketh froze, "I guess we have explaining to do, right Lloyd?"

"Are you talking to me, or Bud?" Lloyd asked.

Arketh sighed, "Both of you. Maybe two certain eaves dropping females will help explain it all!"

Sheena and Colette smiled guiltily, "Right..."

--

The group had moved inside the house, and were all sitting on the floor, except Dirk, who had pulled up a chair and listened silently.  
"I see. Though, why would your present self being dead have an effect on how you are right now?" Raine asked.

Arketh sighed, "I'm guessing that because my present-self is dead, Origin had to place me in another body for me to live. Which just happened to be Arketh- Kvar's son..." Arketh's eye twitched.

"So why do you have wings?" Genis asked.

"Well, Kratos is our father, so..." Bud said.

"We were born angels," Arketh continued.

"Which has its ups and downs..." Bud sighed.

"Ups and downs..?" Lloyd gulped.

"Well, we are very protective..." Arketh said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No kidding!" Bud snorted, "Remember that time when we invited those two to the reunion?"

Arketh punched Arketh lightly in the shoulder, "Shut up! How was I supposed to know he was kidding? You should have told me in more detail about your 'saving the world' adventures! Besides, everything turned out all right in the end!"

"You almost killed him!" Bud exclaimed, "Though I suppose I should have told a BIT more about the journey of regeneration too..."

"Like Dad betraying you?" Arketh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait. You didn't know about that?" Lloyd asked.

"I... Didn't meet you for about five years after everything ended," Arketh sighed, "Dad had never told you about me. He was sure that I was dead... Bud and I bumped into each other one day in Meltokio, and it's pretty hard to ignore someone who has your face. I had never seen his face before, of course. I barely left the house- most of the shopping was done by pops, and I skipped a couple grades, so I didn't go to school."

"I still wonder where Lloyd got his brains from..." Kratos had appeared behind Arketh, smirking.

"Holy sylph-!" Arketh exclaimed.

"HEY!" Bud and Lloyd shouted.

"'E was standing there the whole time, didn't ya notice?" Dirk asked.

"Yes, how did you not notice?" Presea asked.

"Because we're oblivious idiots," Arketh muttered.

"I _did_ notice," Bud retorted, "Are you felling okay?"

"Besides the massive headache? I'm just peachy," Arketh said sarcastically, "I hate being a half- elf. No offence Raine, Genis. But dear Sylph, headaches... How do you stand it Dad?"

Kratos smiled, "You'd get used to it if you lived as long as I have."

"I guess you're glad natural angels can't sense it?" Bud laughed.

"Thank Martel for that," Arketh muttered.

"Natural angels can't sense mana, but cruxis angels can... Hmm..." Raine said, thinking deeply.

"We are _not_ going to become your research subjects, Professor!" Bud exclaimed.

"It's very interesting!" Raine exclaimed.

"Anyway... Colette has Angelus crystal chronic infection. Or something like that..." Bud sighed.

"Its angelus crystallus chronic innoficium," Arketh said, "We'll need mana leaf herb, zircon, and a mana fragment..." Arketh sighed.

Bud pulled out a book from his backpack, "Here's the book with how to cure her!"

Kratos shook his head, "Did you steal that?"

"Wha-?! No! I brought it from the future! It's not much use to dead people anyway..." Bud pouted as Raine quickly grabbed the book.

"We can get the mana leaf herb in Heimdall. Zelos, would you be willing to somehow get us entrance in there?" Raine asked.

"Well, it's for the little angel," Zelos nodded.

"My company handled zircon," Regal said.

"How are we going to get a mana fragment?" Genis asked.

"We could get one on Derris Kharlan. Though it would be difficult, seeing as Morr knows all about us..." Kratos stated, "And it seems he can disguise himself as anyone, judging by what happened earlier..."

"Let's just focus on getting the other ingredients first!" Sheena exclaimed.

"By the way Bud, why did you take the book anyway?" Lloyd asked.

Bud looked around uncomfortably, "Some questions are better off not answered..."

* * *

Muahaha... Genis was alive the whole time XD That was fun n.n Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
And yes, I agree that the last chapter was rather jumpy, even for this story. And this one is a bit chatty at the end :P By the way, should I write about thm getting the zircon and such?  
It might be a bit boring to read...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Healing Colette

They had quickly gotten the zircon, and the permission to enter Heimdall. At the moment, they were looking for the fruit that the boy wanted to save his mother- and they found it quickly.

"We should get the animals to help us!" Colette chirped.

Arketh sighed, taking out his wings and flying up to grab the fruit, "Here."

"Oh. Right, let's go!" Colette chirped.

"It's hard to believe how that girl ends up..." Arketh muttered to Bud quietly.

"Shut up! She has angel hearing you know!" Bud shot back quickly.

Arketh walked over to Sheena, who had been carrying the groups supplies, "Hey Sheena. Do you want me to carry that for you?"

"No. I'm fine," Sheena replied before walking ahead.

"Burn!" Zelos exclaimed, slapping Arketh on the back.

"Oh sacred powers..."

"Whoa! Sorry!" Zelos exclaimed, backing away.

"Hmph, you should watch your back, chosen," Bud snarled as he walked past and up to Kratos.

Zelos froze; Arketh had walked ahead of him already. First of all, Zelos could tell by the obvious signs of distrust the Bud was giving him that he knew- he knew what Zelos had been doing. The renegades, cruxis, Lloyd's group... By why hadn't he told the others? Yet, Arketh acted no differently to him then he did to Regal or Genis... Which meant Bud hadn't told Arketh... Bud wouldn't gain anything from not telling him...

Kratos quickly got them access into the Latheon Gorge, and the group was just about to enter when Kratos spoke up.

"I'm going to investigate the situation with Morr. Good luck," Kratos said.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Arketh exclaimed suddenly.

"You two are leaving?" Genis asked.

"Oh, I see... You two don't want to face him yet?" Bud smirked.

"I already saw the storyteller earlier," Kratos said.

"Who said I was talking about him?" Bud smirked.

"I'll be leaving now," Kratos said, turning to leave.

"We'll meet up with you guys later!" Arketh exclaimed, "Dad! Wait up!"

The group continued on their way, after Bud made a comment about them being 'useless old men,' and saying they should hurry and get the mana leaf herb.

"How old are they anyway? Kratos does look young..." Raine asked.

"It's another effect of being an angel..." Bud said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Arketh and I are forty years old- obviously I don't look like it. We're thinking that we won't age either... Anyway, let's keep going."

"Man. Talk about keeping up some good looks, Bud," Zelos sighed.

"I'm sure you look great covered in dirt," Bud muttered quietly.

"Hunh?"

"Forget it," Bud said, walking ahead and ignoring Zelos' comment.

They quickly got the mana leaf herb after defeating the plantix, and returned to the storyteller, who told them about Kratos being with Mithos. Needless to say, Lloyd was a bit irritated that Kratos, Arketh, nor Bud had told him.

They had just walked outside when Kratos came running towards them. He was carrying... a mana fragment.

"You need this, do you not?" He asked, holding it out to Lloyd. Kratos was breathing heavily, Bud noticed.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Bud asked, '_his mana signature is correct, so it isn't Morr..._'

"I should-" He was cut off.

"Hey guys! Dirk's place is in ruins!" Arketh was running towards them, a frantic expression on his face... With another Kratos following behind him.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the shortness! I love how the chapter ends though XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Curses and Enemies-To-Be

Arketh froze when he noticed the first Kratos, "What's going on?"

Bud, was silent, thinking, "Well, apparently the present-day Kratos finally came out of hiding, Arketh."

"Obviously!" There was a shout nearby, and suddenly, the present day Kratos had a knife at his neck, Morr holding him back, "Don't think you can escape this easily the next time, angels!" The two of them then disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

"Wait- Dammit!" Bud muttered.

"Wait what happened to Dad?" Lloyd asked quickly.

"A bunch of angels attacked his place, Dirk is fine, luckily," Arketh explained.

"We should make our way to Altessa so he can make Colette a key crest," Raine pointed out, "We can deal with trying to help that Kratos afterwards."

"I concur," Kratos nodded.

"Where's Dad now?" Bud asked, looking over at Arketh.

"He's staying in Iselia for now. He plans to build another house afterwards," Arketh replied.

"I'm glad he's alright..."

--

After the key crest had been made, it was already very late and most of the group had fallen asleep, except Bud, Arketh, Kratos, and Zelos, who was slightly restless. Bud, Arketh and Kratos were sitting around the table in the center of the main room, silent.

Bud suddenly got up, going outside, Kratos hesitated for a moment but followed the male.

Arketh sighed muttering, "Great, now I'm alone."

Outside Bud sighed, "We really changed some things, didn't we, Dad?"

"Indeed," Kratos said, sitting down beside him, "But it was for the best."

"Tomorrow we'll kill Morr for sure," Bud said, determined, clenching a fist, "He'll pay for what he did!"

"..."

"What are you going to do after this?" Bud asked.

"I'll go back to living on Derris Kharlan, so that my past self can stay here."

"Maybe I should go with you this time. You know, I wanted to go with you last time..."

"You should stay here, and help Lloyd destroy the expheres."

"I'm sure Arketh-" Lloyd was cut off when the door swung open behind him, and Arketh ran out.

Bud and Kratos leapt up, just as Morr walked outside, dropping Lloyd's limp body on the ground.

"Don't worry he's just unconscious," Morr smirked. Mithos walked outside behind him, smiling.

"Now, why don't you-"

Mithos was cut off by Genis shouting, "Wait, what's going on?!"

The group, Altessa and Tabatha ran out, awakened by the clamor.

"Mithos! What are you-" Genis exclaimed.

"Man. I can't believe I actually forgot about this part!" Bud frowned, glaring.

"Yggdrasill, you actually teamed up with him?" Kratos asked.

"Well of course he did! After all, I was made in order to kill you!" Morr laughed, "As soon as I revealed that you would find your son and betray him, he immediately imprisoned you, and I took your place. It's quite simple."

"Mithos..." Genis backed up.

"What? You didn't trust me? Well I didn't trust you either, Genis!" Mithos chuckled.

"Leave Genis alone!" Bud exclaimed, pointing the vorpal sword at Mithos.

Mithos ignored the shouts and brought his hand up to blast Presea. Altessa moved and took the hit, and fell to the ground. Mithos was about to send another attack towards Bud, when Zelos ran up and slashed him across the chest.

"Zelos... what are you-?" Bud asked as Mithos fell to the ground. Morr leaned down picking up the boy.

"Good luck removing the curse, Lloyd. Or do they call you Bud now?" Morr smirked, disappearing.

"We need to get Altessa to the doctor in Flanoir-" Bud suddenly stopped midsentence, falling to his knees, "I'm fine, try to wake up Lloyd, we need to leave."

* * *

They left for Flanoir on the rheairds, though Lloyd had yet to wake up and Kratos ended up flying and carrying the teen. Arketh flew beside his father instead of riding a rheaird.

"Keep it up Dad!" Arketh said jokingly.

It was then that Lloyd decided to wake up, "Why is Kratos carrying me?"

"Because we are concerned that you might fall off the rheaird again while unconscious," Arketh replied.

"I've never fallen off a rheaird," Lloyd pointed out.

"Not yet, at least," Arketh chuckled.

A few minutes afterwards, the group arrived in Flanoir, immediately negotiating with the doctor. Raine, Presea, Regal and Sheena left to bring the doctor to Altessa's, where Tabatha was worrying over her master.

Night fell, and Bud walked out into the cold air, towards the balcony. He was surprised to see Zelos staring out at the city.

Bud walked up to him.

Zelos didn't look to see who was behind him, "Had I told you about how my mother died before?"

"No. You betrayed us at the Tower of Salvation... and you died to the severe injuries you got while fighting us..." Bud said quietly.

Zelos sighed, "I'm joining you guys. Being chosen won't matter if I just kill Mithos, now would it?"

Bud chuckled, "I suppose it wouldn't..."

"You know... When I was a kid..."

* * *

It is finaly done! The next chapter~ :D Next chapter is the Tower. This is going to be fun XD Sorry for taking so long to update.


End file.
